Why?
by MrsTobyCavanaugh
Summary: Emma's pregnant, but who's the father? Zane or Lewis? And just how do Rikki and Cleo feel about it? Just a little oneshot I wrote, not sure how it is. But yeah, read, review. Give me criticism.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I don't know the purpose of this, and I thought the idea was interesting. I'm not sure if I like it, and wasn't planning on uploading it. But now I am. So hope you enjoy.  
-

~Rikki and Zane~  
"Hey Rikki." Zane Bennett said as he approached his long-time girlfriend, who was sat on the beach.

She turned and smiled at him, "Hey."

He sat down beside her and sighed, "Listen, there's something I have to tell you. And you aren't going to like it."

"I'm listening."

"Do you remember that summer, when we had broken up? And my family went to Miami for a month?" He asked.

She nodded, "What about it?"

"Emma's family was there, and we went to a party together. Emma and I got really drunk..."

Rikki frowned, not knowing - not liking - where this was going. He seemed broken, and it was only a matter of time before she found out why.

"We were stupid, and things got out of hand..."

"What are you trying to say?" Rikki asked, beginning to get angry.

"We slept together..." Zane said, looking at the ground.

"What?" Rikki whispered, shocked. "W...why?"

"That's not the worst part." He frowned.

"What could be worse than finding out you slept with my best friend, Zane?!"

"She's pregnant."

Rikki scoffed and shook her head, "I can't believe this." She stood up and Zane followed.

"We need to talk about this..."

"No Zane. I... I need time. Just leave me alone." Rikki said, running towards the ocean and heading off to Mako Island. She figured that she needed to be alone before her emotions took over.

~Lewis and Cleo~  
"We need to talk." Lewis McCartney said to his girlfriend, Cleo. Cleo frowned and nodded, eager for him to go on. "It's about Emma."

"Emma? Our Emma?" Cleo asked, confused.

"Uh-huh." Lewis said, then pressed his lips together.

"What about her? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Cleo fired off questions.

"I guess you could say that. Erm, we kind of, erm..."

"Kind of what?" Cleo said.

"We both just needed a friend, and someone to just... be there." Lewis said, looking towards the ground.

"What did you and Emma do?" Cleo demanded.

"We slept together." Lewis frowned.

Cleo's eyes filled with tears. "How could you do this to me?"

"That isn't the worst part." Lewis said, shaking his head. "She's pregnant." He whispered.

Cleo froze, and stared at Lewis. She didn't know what to do, so she ran. She ran to the most comforting place, Mako.

~The Moon Pool~  
Cleo swam in through the underwater entrance to find her friend already there. She sighed, and frowned. Not that she didn't want Rikki there; she just hoped to be alone for a while.

Rikki held her breath as she heard someone enter. She hoped it was Cleo and not Emma. She couldn't handle Emma right now. She turned around, and smiled slightly when she saw Cleo.

"Hey." Cleo said but didn't smile.

Rikki noticed Cleo's eyes, which were slightly red and full of tears. "Is everything okay?"

Cleo bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell her best friend. She decided she would, since she had nothing to loose. "Not really. It's Lewis."

"What did he do now?" Rikki sighed.

"He slept with Emma, and now she's pregnant."

Rikki looked totally confused, "No. That can't be right."

"What?"

"Zane told me that he slept with her and he's the father, well he said she was pregnant." Rikki said.

"So what are you saying?" Cleo asked.

"Well, does this mean she slept with both of them and she doesn't know which one is the father?" Rikki asked.

They looked at eachother for a moment before going underwater and swimming back to mainland.

~Juicenet~  
The girls arrived in the Juicenet to find Zane and Lewis sat in a booth in a heated conversation. So heated, neither had realised either of the girls had walked in. They stormed over to the boys.

"You need to explain a few things!" Rikki yelled, slamming her hand down on the table.

Zane and Lewis looked at eachother and Lewis got out of the seat to sit next to Zane so that the girls could sit down. "What?" Lewis asked.

Cleo narrowed her eyes, "I think you know perfectly well 'what', Lewis."

Zane sighed, "To answer what you're both thinking, Yes. Yes, we both slept with Emma and yes, one of us is the father but we don't know which."

Rikki and Cleo looked at eachother. Bella walked through the doors closely followed by Will. She smiled when she saw her friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bella smiled.

Cleo looked at Lewis for a moment before getting up and walking out. Rikki followed her.

"Did I say something?" Bella asked, frowning.

Zane shook his head, "No. But you should ask them what's wrong."

Bella rose her eyebrow before walking out and looking for her friends. She didn't have to look far before she noticed them sat by a tree, Cleo crying and Rikki trying to keep herself together. She ran over to them.

Rikki gave her a half-hearted smile and Bella sat in front of them. "What happened?"

Rikki filled Bella in on everything that had happened. "Have you spoken to Emma about this?" She asked.

Both girls shook their heads and Cleo spoke through her tears, "I don't want to look at her right now much less speak to her."

Rikki nodded in agreement, "That's way too much drama for one day."

"I'm sorry guys, really I am. I can't imagine how hard this has been on you." Bella frowned, shaking her head. "I need to do a soundcheck." She said, getting up.

Cleo took a deep breath and wiped her face before getting up, also. "I have work. I'll see you guys later."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Bella asked Rikki.

"Maybe. She needs time to think, we both do." Rikki sighed and pulled herself up. "I need a juice."

"Are you sure? Zane's in there."

"I can't avoid him for the rest of my life." Rikki said, walking off into the juice bar with Bella following.

Once inside Rikki went straight behind the bar and made herself a juice, after all she did work there. After making it, she sat down at a table and rested her chin in her hand, staring into space. She was debating whether to forgive Zane, sure he'd slept with her best friend but they weren't even together when he did. She couldn't be mad at him for that, right?

Before she had time to decide Zane had walked over to her. "Hey. Can I sit?"

"I sure hope so, just not with me." She answered. Zane sat opposite anyway, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Rikki said.

"I shouldn't have done it, it was stupid and a complete mistake." Zane carried on.

"Zane, just stop. It's done now, we can't go back."

"I really am sorry, Rikki. God, you have no idea how much I regret it." Zane frowned, fiddling with his thumbs. "Is there anyway that you can forgive me?"

Rikki shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. But, what if... what happens if you're the father Zane? Then what?"

Zane's eyes suddenly got wide. "I hadn't even thought about it. Wow. I... I don't know, I'm too young. I can't be a father, I couldn't handle. Look at me, I can barely look after myself. I can't even keep a steady girlfriend. And my dad, oh my dad. He's going to kill me, he'll actually explode." Zane rambled, his breathing getting faster and heavier.

Rikki looked shocked, "Whoa. Calm down!" She said. He didn't listen and carried on rambling about how much his dad is going to kill him. Rikki sighed and stood up sitting in the same side of the booth as Zane. She grabbed his hand. "Calm down, you're going to hyperventilate."

She rubbed her thumb over his hand, making consentric circles. After a while his breathing returned back to normal.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "Sometimes I do that."

"It's okay." She said, removing her hand from his. "Listen, uh, I'm still mad. But, I think I can forgive you. I mean, it wasn't when were together, right? I can't be mad at you for that."

Zane smiled at her, "Really?"

"Really." Rikki smiled back.

~A few weeks later; Emma's~  
Emma had gathered Lewis and Zane in her living room to tell them the results of the 'father test'.

Emma looked tired, if anything. She hadn't spoken to her friends in weeks, and she reckoned that once they found out who the father was, they wouldn't speak to her ever again.

"Okay, before I tell you guys who the father is, I just want you to tell the girls something from me. Tell them both that I'm truly sorry, and I understand if they never want to speak to me again. Life won't be the same anymore. But, I just want them to both know I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for getting you both in this mess too."

"It's okay, Em." Lewis said.

Emma nodded, "You guys ready?"

"Hit us." Zane said, holding his breath.

"Okay, the father is..."

~Rikki and Cleo at Rikki's cafe~  
"I don't think I want to know the result." Cleo frowned.

"Me either. If Zane's the father, he won't be able to handle it." Rikki sighed.

"But we have to find out. We aren't going to leave this place without finding out which one the baby belongs too."

Zane and Lewis walked through the door and sat opposite the girls. They didn't speak.

"Well?!" Rikki exlaimed, sick of the silence and not knowing the answer.

"Would it hurt you to be a little more patient?" Cleo asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes it would." Rikki said and the three rolled their eyes.

"Before we tell you, Emma wanted you to know that she's truly sorry for what happened, and life won't be the same, she just wanted you to know she was sorry." Lewis said.

Rikki and Cleo nodded. "Little too late for that." Cleo sighed.

"Should we take a walk?" Zane asked his girlfriend, who nodded.

He took her hand and they walked out. "So are you?" Rikki asked.

Zane shook his head, "No." He smiled.

Rikki stopped mid-track. "You aren't the father?" She asked again to make sure.

"No, I'm not." Zane replied. Rikki could hardly stop the huge grin that made its way on to her face. She squealed, which was a very rare thing for Rikki to do, and jumped in her boyfriend's arms. He picked her up from the ground and span her around.

A/N: What did you think? Review.  
Bridget xoxo


End file.
